


is eret gone?

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment or possibly loneliness issues??, CURSED BROTHERS HAVE A RELATIONSHIP TAG SINCE WHEN???, Gen, SIBLING STUFF!!, THE ECLIPSE., eret kinda?? abandons his brothers not intentionally and puts his life at risk whoops, tubbo's going blind., welcome to arc 3's final plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: The distant screams from the city were growing distant as the horses galloped against the meadowy field the solar eclipse gave the world a redish toneA loud plink rang through the air as a scream rang through the air with a loud thudA wip a may not work on anymore
Relationships: Eret & Time Deo & Tubbo, Eret & Time Deo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT fantasy au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Kudos: 30





	is eret gone?

The distant screams from the city were growing distant as the horses galloped against the meadowy field the solar eclipse gave the world a redish tone  
A loud plink rang through the air as a scream rang through the air with a loud thud  
 _deo.._  
Eret swiftly stopped his horse before turning around for deo helping him on his horse before continuing on.  
He could feel his younger brothers breaths as they were shaky with fear.  
“where are we going?” the smaller boy asked staying latched onto eret looking up with pale blue eyes slowly losing his pupils and irises  
Fear grew in his stomach for tubbo. If this kept going he could be blind permanently.   
“somewhere where we can hide” eret sighed paying attention to his surroundings making sure nothing- _nobody_ was following them  
“what about tommy and fundy?!” tubbo sounded distressed. Tears rolling down his face.  
“i can get them. You just need to stay safe for right now in this spot where they wont find you.” eret whispered lowly slowly breaking his horses run as they reached a cave before dismounting and helping tubbo dismount before leading the horse to a fencepost nearby.  
“stay inside” eret hushed guiding his brothers inside the stone cave  
“im not leaving you here” deo snapped to eret before the air felt stiff and stuffy.  
“too bad you're about too.” eret hissed taking a step outside from the entrance   
“eret you bitch!” deo yowled running to the blocked out entrance the only point of airflow being slabs. The loud thumps and slams of deo beating against the cobblestone as he screamed  
“ **dammit, let me out eret!!** ” suddenly his heart sank as he heard the faint hooves as they grew distant. tears grew in his eyes soonly rolling down his face  
 _eret is going to get himself killed.._

deo snarled to himself taking a quick glance to a frightened tubbo

“toby-” deo took a sharp breath. He forgot he was here. Nice one dumbass  
“is eret gone?” tubbo asked facing the stone floor  
“sadly..” deo wiped the tears off of his face before taking a seat next to his brother. He looked pitiful as he blindly drew circles in the stone floor

≻──────────≺

3 hours. 3 fucking hours and the only thing making sounds in the quiet cave was the screams from the cities and roaming people in the fields nearby

_the maniacal laughter of a monotone voice rang through the area quickly followed by a lighter chaotic one_

“tommy!” tubbo screeched. quickly standing up taking cautious steps towards the enclosed entrace taking a heavy lean against the coobblestone wall. The blonde quickly running to his friends side.

“tommy, techno.” deo nodded to techno his white shirt stained red with blood.  
“the hell? I thought eret would be with you guys” techno said taking a cautious step past tommy and toby  
“he's not with you?” deo felt his chest twist as he saw techno shake his head  
“we haven't seen him since he took off with you and toby” techno nodded his head to toby and tommy   
“i say we get them into where everyone else is hiding. Im sure they'll be ecstatic to see that the both of you are okay” techno kept his eyes away from deo. Paying attention to the area surrounding them   
“we can get there if we go now before another reaper causes a massacre.” techno spoke fear clung onto his cold tone sending chills down deo's spine

≻──────────≺

Deo leaned against the wall as the faces around him felt blurred. Tears building up in his eyes.  
 _erets probably fucking dead by now._  
Deo's knee's buckled as he fell to the ground hugging his knees burying his face in his knees as tears rolled down his face  
"Deo?" Tommy sat near deo- hell tommy was probably the only person besides punz that knew what he was in.

"deo, hey hey- whats-"  
"Erets fucking dead. Theres no way in hell he isn't-" Deo stumbled as tommy gave the brunette a hug burying his face in the crook of deo's neck tears rolling down his face


End file.
